


老婆

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 5





	老婆

“圆佑哥在等谁呢？”全圆佑站在公司门口打游戏，同部门的李硕珉这么问他。“等人接我下班呢。”  
雨下得很突然，全圆佑平常也没有备一把伞的习惯——反正有人会来接。他给金珉奎发了消息，金珉奎说自己正好在附近马上就来。“啊女朋友吗？”李硕珉露出了八卦的表情，全圆佑笑起来，远远地看到那辆车正开过来，“男朋友。”  
“我给哥买了一个靠垫，可以放在办公椅上的。”上了车以后金珉奎跟全圆佑这么说，“在公司里长时间坐着办公回家还总熬夜打游戏，这样对腰不好吧。”“我腰好不好你不知道吗？”全圆佑开玩笑地反问一句倒把金珉奎弄得满脸通红。“哥都在想什么啊，我是真的为了哥好才买的垫子呀。”  
贴心是蛮贴心的，就是在办公室里拿出来的时候同事看他的眼神怪怪的。  
“圆佑哥……”李硕珉欲言又止，全圆佑把金珉奎给他做的便当从包里拿出来放在桌子上。“怎么了？”“……虽然男朋友很帅但也要注意身体啊，腰垫不够的话坐垫也可以再买一个。”  
……是我的肱二头肌不够健壮吗？全圆佑在洗澡前认真欣赏了一下自己的身材，金珉奎正喊他吃饭，他套了件短袖头发都没吹干就出去了。  
“哥今天怎么了？”金珉奎正要把烧好的汤端上桌，还没转头就被全圆佑抱了个满怀，后颈的衣服被打湿，贴在背上很不舒服。“想老婆了所以要抱抱。”全圆佑搂着他的腰吻他的后颈，手从腰一直摸到胸上。  
可能也不是我的问题，是老婆实在太大了。全圆佑手上稍微用了点力，金珉奎的胸肌就能被挤出沟来。金珉奎被他的动作搞得弓起了背，好不容易把汤在餐桌上放下转过身来却被全圆佑推着往沙发上去了。  
金珉奎本来还想问什么，结果全圆佑一亲上来就什么都不知道了。全圆佑掐着他的下巴舌头直往里伸，金珉奎不知不觉就跟着他的节奏走了，等他恋恋不舍地跟全圆佑分开的时候全圆佑已经把他的T恤掀到锁骨上了，但围裙没脱，围裙的线边堪堪擦过乳头让金珉奎痒得忍不住挺起胸来。  
全圆佑一边伸手下去摸他的阴茎一边俯下身去照顾他的胸口，像是吃冰淇淋似的张大嘴一口含住再舔到乳尖，唇舌从乳头上离开的时候手指也囊袋撸到龟头。全圆佑坏心眼地摩擦尿道口，另一只手包裹着柱体上下移动，前列腺液很快打湿了柱体，连精液都有要溢出的意思了却被大拇指用力按住。金珉奎急得要去掰全圆佑的手却被全圆佑含住手指，仔仔细细从手指到手掌舔过，含住指节用力吮吸，金珉奎差点被吸得要高潮，但被堵住的出口让他得不到释放。  
“哥、圆佑哥，让我射吧。”  
“今天叫哥不行。”全圆佑另一只手抓了润滑要去扩张他的后穴，想了一想又把围裙解了，用围裙的带子在阴茎上打了个结。“那叫什么？”金珉奎讨好地凑上来吻全圆佑，全圆佑不回答，只是摸摸他的脑袋，示意他低下去给自己口交。  
金珉奎趴在全圆佑腿间含着他的性器，舔两口就要抬起头来看看全圆佑的反应，全圆佑摸着他的后颈偶尔捏捏耳垂让他很受用。他努力张大嘴把性器全部含进嘴里，但头部顶到他的咽部他又受不了，他眼泪汪汪地看全圆佑，全圆佑只是往后一坐伸手拉他起来。  
“圆佑欧巴？”他拉着全圆佑的手往后穴探，全圆佑勃起的阴茎从他的臀缝里擦过。“也不对。”全圆佑在他屁股上扇了一巴掌，沾着润滑的手把臀瓣掰开又揉捏，没一会儿就红了，还泛着水光。  
全圆佑手指探进后穴没一会儿就找到了金珉奎的前列腺，按了两下金珉奎的声音就带哭腔了：“哥不说我怎么知道该说什么啊。”全圆佑抓了他的手自己去摸开合的后穴，阴茎贴在穴口就是不进去，金珉奎扶着全圆佑就要往下坐，被全圆佑压倒在沙发上顶进去。  
“我老婆怎么不知道叫我什么？我好伤心。”全圆佑扁下嘴来，看起来十足的委屈，好像下身正在用力挺动的人不是他，金珉奎被顶得都快要背过气去，全圆佑还只是手揉着他的胸肌扯他的乳头，“哥、哥下面解掉，我要射了我真的要射了”全圆佑放慢了速度俯下身去，贴着他的耳朵，说一个字动一下：“不记得叫老公的坏孩子没有奖励哦。”  
“老公、老公老公快点让老婆射吧呜呜呜”金珉奎被快感逼得溃不成军，手抓着全圆佑的手臂都抓出红痕，阴茎涨的发痛前列腺的快感还在不断累积。全圆佑又用力顶了几下才解开阴茎上的束缚，扯开的瞬间金珉奎就射了出来。  
没等金珉奎从高潮中醒过神来全圆佑抬起他的腿又开始冲撞，高潮后敏感的身体在连续前列腺刺激下又有要射精的感觉。“等一下、哥等一下，今天怎么突然这样——”话都说不完金珉奎感觉一阵快感沿着脊柱一路冲上脑门，随即又迅速下行，他浑身颤抖地抓着全圆佑的手——他干性高潮了。  
此时剧烈收缩的后穴才终于把全圆佑绞得要射，全圆佑在射精后低下头吻金珉奎。“昨天我有个同事看到你了，他以为我是被你上的那个。”他沿着下巴一路吻下去，在柔软的胸肌上稍微用点力留下牙印，“我想让大家都知道你是我老婆。”他含住金珉奎挺立的乳头，湿热的口腔灵活的舌头，金珉奎被舔得不自觉按住他的头想要更多。“我老婆、这么可爱、又色、又漂亮。”  
金珉奎感觉还没拔出来的那根东西又变硬了，顶着他的前列腺让他有轻微电流般的快感，四肢都发麻。“看来是不是要让老婆怀上我的宝宝，大家才知道珉奎是我的老婆。”全圆佑伸出手按着金珉奎的腹肌，被阴茎微微顶起的地方光是稍微压一下金珉奎都忍不住哭起来，“不行、那里不能按，太多了”  
“还不够啊。”全圆佑塌下腰把阴茎更深地送进去，说话的声音带笑。“老婆还不能怀孕就还不够多。”  
金珉奎抓着全圆佑的后颈要亲，全圆佑一边亲一边问他够不够还要不要，一只手还抓着他的阴茎，要是说够了就按住，害金珉奎一时间哥哥老公不够还要乱叫，哭的本来就带点哑的声音更低，再次射出来的时候连沙发垫都被哭湿了。  
等全圆佑也射出来的时候金珉奎哭得都开始打嗝：“晚、晚饭都、都凉了。”  
“没事。”全圆佑拿了纸巾给他擦干净脸上的眼泪和身上的精液，又给他了一个吻。“你比较好吃。”


End file.
